Inadvertent or accidental needle “sticks” are to be generally avoided in any situation. This is particularly so, however, for situations such as in clinical environments where needles are used for specific medical purposes, such as for the collection of blood. In such situations, the risk that contaminated body fluids (e.g. blood) may be transferred from one individual to another by a needle “stick,” makes the prevention of such incidents extremely important.
In general, a typical blood collection procedure requires that a clinician somehow establish fluid communication with the vasculature of a patient. Normally this is accomplished by piercing the vein of the patient with a needle. Not surprisingly, this task requires a certain degree of skill. Moreover, the task of piercing a vein with a needle is greatly facilitated by being able to accurately and precisely position the tip of the needle against the patient. For this reason, exposed needle tips are typically used.
Prior to performing a blood collection procedure, as mentioned above, it is helpful to have an exposed needle tip. At this point in the procedure, the needle tip is, or at least should be, sterilized. Therefore, although unwanted and probably somewhat uncomfortable, an inadvertent or accidental “stick” does not pose a serious health risk. After the procedure has been completed, however, this is not the case. Instead, an exercise of extreme caution against an inadvertent or accidental needle “stick” is absolutely essential.
During a blood collection procedure, as with any other procedure wherein a needle is inserted into a patient, and subsequently withdrawn, it is preferable that the forces exerted against body tissue be minimized. In the case of a needle insertion, it is desirable that interactive forces between the needle and body tissue be confined to forces that act in a generally axial direction along the length of the needle. Stated differently, the introduction of rotational or twisting forces against body tissue, as a needle is being inserted into or withdrawn from a patient, is to be avoided.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for protecting the needle that is used in a blood collection procedure from causing inadvertent or accidental “sticks” after the blood collection procedure has been completed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for preventing the needle that is used in a blood collection procedure from exerting unnecessary forces against the body tissue of a patient during the procedure. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for protecting a needle after a blood collection procedure that is relatively easy to manufacture, is simple to use, and is comparatively cost effective.